Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 9.11.2002
Gus G Interview by Mundo Rock 911.02 Who established the band and how this happened? Gus G: I started the whole idea in 1998. I recorded some demos and sent them to labels. My demos got the interest of David Chastain and Leviathan Records. They asked me to submit more material and a couple of years later, I got my contract with Leviathan. David Chastain helped me to get the rest of the members, with the exception of Konstantine, who I brought in. Who baptized the band with the name Firewind? And why this name was chosen? Gus G: I chose that name cause it's very powerful and catchy. It's also the title of an Uli Roth album. Uli Roth is a big influence on me. Which the main influences of the band? Gus G: Classic heavy metal bands like Scorpions, Dio, Saxon, Manowar, Judas Priest, etc. Between Heaven and Hell is the first work. I heard and loved! Which the repercussion of this CD? Gus G: The album's doing very well in Europe and Japan from I've heard. Glad to hear you like it!!! Riffs of guitar substitutes the keyboards. How appeared the idea to make this substitution? Gus G: Well, since I'm a guitarist and the main composer of the band, it makes sense that the riffs are composed on the guitar. In how much time you had recorded and mixed this album? Gus G: It took around 6 months I think. And that was cause of the long distance situation. Half the band is located in Greece and half in the USA. Which the main influences added in this work? Gus G: I'm sorry I don't understand the question. How it was to work with David T. Chastain? Gus G: It was a great experience!! We will definitely have Chastain to produce our future albums!!! What is the composition process? First the lyric or the song? Gus G: I make all music and arrangements and then I send everything to Leviathan. After we finish with the music writing and arranging, Stephen Comes in with the lyrics and vocal lines. Some integrate possess parallel project? Gus G: Yes, I'm currently in the studio recording a death metal album with a new band called NIGHTRAGE. It should be very cool. What is the relationship of the band? Gus G: We keep in touch and we are good friends despite the long distance. Which the biggest difficulty that had faced until today? Gus G: I guess it has to be the long distance. Which the guitarists more influenced you? Gus G: Michael Schenker, Uli Roth, Yngwie Malmsteen. When did you start to play guitar and why? Gus G: I started playing when I was 10. I was inspired to pick up the guitar after I heard Peter Frampton and Al Di Meola. Do you know any Brazilian band? Gus G: Of course!!! SEPULTURA!!!! Which equipment you use? Gus G: I use and endorse Washburn Guitars, Randall amps and DR Strings. What did you work with before you be a musician? Gus G: I was never a hard worker haha!! I have taken some dish washing job in some restaurant for a while. I think that's about it. And the shows? Gus G: We're hoping on a tour soon, but nothing's confirmed yet. Which the plans for the future? Gus G: A tour and a great second album!!! Thank you very much for the interview, success for all of you guys. And please could you leave a message for your fans and visitors of website MundoRock.net: Gus G: Thanx a lot for your support! I hope you will enjoy our album and hope to see u all soon on tour!!!! Gus G. Category:Interview Category:Gus G